


Fixation

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel explores one of his favorite parts of Wesley's anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley awoke slowly. He savored the warmth and softness of the bed and the comforting presence of the large, strong body spooned behind him. Angel’s hand was on Wesley’s stomach. He was rubbing it in slow circular motions.

The vampire must have sensed his awakening because he murmured “Morning,” in his ear.

“Angel,” Wesley’s sleepy voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Hmmm?”

“Are you trying for good luck?”

Angel’s hand stopped moving but remained on Wesley’s belly. “What?”

“You’ve been rubbing my belly as if I were a Buddha.” 

Angel started to pull his hand away.

“No, I don’t want you to stop.” Wesley replaced Angel’s hand to where it was before. “It feels good. I’m just curious about this sudden fascination with my stomach, that’s all.”

“I dunno, it’s…” Angel pressed his lips against Wesley’s shoulder and resumed circling his palm around his navel. “It’s kinda cute. It isn’t a sudden fascination. I’ve always liked it.”

The cute belly shook as Wesley laughed. “Cute? Well, that’s the first time I’ve ever heard it called that.”

Angel pulled the sheet down so he could watch as he rubbed. “It’s soft and firm at the same time, and you’ve got just a little bit of flesh here--” Angel gently squeezed the flesh directly below Wesley’s belly button. “—that pooches out. I love it.”

Wesley gazed down at himself critically. “I don’t have a poochy belly.” Perhaps he should lay off the breakfast pastries from now on, he thought. “Do I?” 

Angel moved Wesley onto his back and kissed him. “Just a little one. Enough of one that when I do this--” Before Wesley could react, Angel had moved down his body and pressed his lips to the aforementioned pooch. Wesley groaned and placed his hands on Angel’s shoulders. “It makes it even sweeter. And then I want to do this--” Angel traced his tongue around Wesley’s navel. “That part of you tastes so good, I can’t help but do this--” His tongue trailed down the line of soft, dark hair. He stopped only a moment to re-wet his tongue before continuing on to the tip of Wesley’s hardening cock.

Wesley decided then and there that he was having doughnuts for breakfast from now on.


End file.
